Dødspatruljen
Dødspatruljen er en gruppe under De Mørke Lanterner, der første gang blev samlet under en eskort mission. Eskort: Darguun diplomat Denne fejlede da diplomaten var død inden Dødspatruljens ankomst. Snigmorderne var i dette tilfælde en alliance af et Skyggehus, Pirater fra Lhazar Prinsedømmerne og en Dødemaner fra Smaragdkloens Orden. Det kulminerede i at den antagonistiske alliance stormede De Mørke Lanterners lokale hovedkvarter. Søg og Udslet: Flænsermunke Denne mission blev ikke igangsat af DSL, men af lederen af Thuranni - Skyggernes hus. Der blev tævet flænsermunke, varulvne Tiffani og Abraham samt Underdragens Kults underleder, Farokan, og Underdrage-kultisten Raoul d'Ostani blev reddet. Derefter drog Raoul ud på et eventyr for at hævne sig på Lisarah - Halvblodsprinsessen . Flænsermunkenes leder, Archimandritten , hoppede ned fra en stor gravstatue og snigangreb os i et baghold. Derefter blev han usynlig, men Hundens store flagremus fik vist nok has på ham. Diplomati: Darguun Dødspatruljen leverede lidt tjenester for Darguuns ledelse, for goodwill og alliance. Det foregik ved at elverprinsessen blev tilfangetaget og bragt til Drage Tegnene, således at profetien kunne aflæses. Vilkårlig Træfning: Wyvern Ægget Vi vandrede ud over Daguuns stepper, hvor vi tævede en wyvern og røvede dens hule. Vilkårlig Træfning: Sejltur med Vindenes Dronning Lou - Vindenes Dronning var en pruttende gnom-kaptajn. Kurza , var en fiskmand og arvefjende til Sahuagin. Vi tævede Sahuagin, der først virkede til at jage fiskemænd, men som egentligt var igang med at snakke med deres guder angående drageprofetierne. Defekt spurgte ind til dem og der blev nævnt noget med Kataklysme-magikere, som åbenbart kæmperne havde noget at gøre med. Der var en stor Sahuagin, der blev kaldt Landkrabbe Jægeren , som slap væk. Gravrøvning: Øgletempel Vi startede ud med en tur i en båd med øglemænd, derefter afprøvede vi magiens diplomati mod de mindre sløringsøgler. Da vi ankom til øgletemplet var det bevogtet af to små sløringsøgler Der var store krystaler og en mumiekonge, som vi dust'ede. Vi mødte den onde heks og dødemaner, som forsøgte at stjæle vores ting, men blev opdaget og slået på flugt. Forsvar: Vampyrkrigen Efter at Dødspatruljen var blevet decimeret af Sashas nødvendige afgang til hjælp i Darguun, samt Hundens afgang i jagten på selvrealisering med Øgledruiden, så drog de afsted på deres flyveøgler. Først afhentede de dog beskeden fra Mahara, og en ny magikyndig soldat kaldet Simon, der tilnærmelsesvis ville kunne udfylde Sashas roller. En ravn kom kort efter, angiveligt som udskiftning til Hunden. Efter en flyvetur ankom Dødspatruljen til dværgenes rige. De landede udenfor den primære indgang, i en lille landsby. Her kontaktede de dværgenes hus's repræsentant i landsbyen, der mumlede om virkeligt mange penge. Derefter blev der blæst i hornet, som signal til at fremmede ankom. Defekt rendte op på borgværnet. De andre tre tog deres flyveøgler og stærke rom, ud i natten. Her blev Hildegaard dog skudt ned frea himlen i forbindelse med at hun ville se hvilken stamme af orker der dukkede op. Det var zombier og ligædere! Simons flyveøgle fik grebet fat i Hildegaard, netop da ligæderne begyndte at rive i hende med deres klamme paralyserende fingre. Derefter battlede de to vampyrdronningen Gwenhehe , men begge parter var ligebyrdige indtil Defekt dukkede op og slagtede hende med et slag i ryggen. Imens skød Øglen nok pile i vampyrbarden til han fortryllede hende med formularen Tashas Hæslige Latter. En kriger stod imod horden af gengangere og slog dem tilbage. Dværgene var sejrrige, men havde tabt mange. Dødspatruljen jagtede de grønne skyer og fandt Gwenhehe helt død ved en flodbred. Hildegaard og Simon lootede hende/den. Da dødspatruljen kom tiblage til byen fik de snakket med krigeren/diplomaten Kaius, der viste sig at være en vampyr. Vi gik med til at holde det hemmeligt, samt at han havde været i Mror Holds når vi kom til Karnath. Derefter vurderede vi at vi gerne ville nakke vampyrbarden. Likvidering af Ulric, den Røde Fløjte Brunhilde spurgte lidt rundt og fandt ud af at der var en forladt landsby i ork territorie, samt at der er farlige ulve i området. Øglen finder ud af at dværgene ikke vil hjælpe, men at der nok er nogle orker, der ville kun hjælpe. Orkerne er af Jurak-Tarr klanerne, som er stærke krigere, men er i tilbagegang. Defekt bliver repareret ved smeden og Simon samt Brunhilde bliver reperaret ved lægen. De to Tidsbegrænsede har et ønske om at købe livseleksirer og en trylledrik til at gemme sig for dyr, men de ender med ikke at få købt noget. Defekt løber afsted langs stien imens Øglen flyver på sin øgle foran og erfarer sig ulvenes patruljemønster. De virker til at patruljere for vampyren. Hun flyver ned til Defekt og forklarer ham om den nærmeste Ork by, som vi venter med at besøge til alle er samlet. Brunhilde starter samtalen op med en gruppe orker, soom havde været på patrulje i området. Orkerne bliver overtalt til at hjælpe grundet at andre orker er blevet rejst som gengangere. Vi bliver ledt til orkbyen imens et par spejder kontrollere hvilke byer der er blevet vækket til uliv. I den beskidte orkby, under skarp bevogtning, bliver vi ledt for det ældste råd. Brunhilde tager snakken og efter lidt tid oversætter jeg på det gængse sprog. Den første ork der snakker er orkmanden Tarok , den anden er Asha , den tredje introducere sig ikke, men smider sin amulet i ringen og stemmer imod, den fjerde og sidste ork er Fark . Med undtagelse af den tredje ork, så er alle med på ideen om at slagte Ulrik den Røde for hans forbrydelser. Fark vil have handel med våben og jeg lover ham at kontakte Darguun, da en sådan alliance nok ville skæmte på Brelands forhold til dværgene. Og hvis vi ikke opfylder vores part kommer de ikke efter Breland, i det mindste. Fark sender sine jægere med det samme og Taruk begynder at samle samle stammernes krigere. Asha kalder deres druide og præster sammen. Vi får til opgave at løse problemet med Ulrik den Rødes ulve inden orkerne dukker op ved borgen og tænde ild til stalden for at signallere angrebets start. Vi planlægger at gøre dette ved at Øglen dominere ulvene men da vi går ind i deres huler, virker det ikke helt til at virke og Vargerne bjæffer til angreb. Vi slår dog dem alle ihjel. Brunhilde forsøger dog også at få en ven, men det fejler også. Vi undersøger resten af hulerne og kommer til et forarbejdet rum, hvor vi bliver angrebet. På dette tidspunkt virker Edderkoppe formularen stadigt og Defekt bevæger sig på loftet af hulen. De andre lister sig stille frem imens Brunhilde højlydt synger sig en undersøge sten sang. Vi falder i et baghold! En ulvelignende skifter skyder en pil i skulderen på Brunhilde og stormer frem med sin tohåndsøkse, som han smadre ind i den lille fine dværge kvinde. Simon forsøger at tackle ham og Brunhilde løber væk, Øglen forgifter sine pile. Defekt charmere sig dog ind på skifteren med sin luskede sinds-magi og får ham til at stoppe angrebet, da vi jo ikke har angrebet ham endnu. Et fejlslaget bluff afslører vores intentionere overfor skifteren Raaoul, som dog accepterer forslaget om at tage alle ulvene mod nord så vi kan dræbe Ulrik den Røde imens. Simon og hans krage får låsen til gitterporten dirket op og vi går op mod borgen. Vi ender i et fadebur! Efter lidt planlægning forklæder Simon sig som en tjener, sniger sig ud i køkkenet, opdager at alle er soldater, forklæder sig som soldat og undersøger hele hovedbygningen. Her tager han nogle fine kjoler til sig selv, makeup og parfume. Derefter stikker han tilbage igen uden at få aftensmad med de andre soldater. I løbet af hele hans snigeri har han den halvlange i sin pose. Vi beslutter os derefter at vente til næste morgen for at blæse til angreb. Dog kommer der i løbet af natten to patruljer i jagten på de stjålne kjoler. Den ene bliver ledt på vildspor af deres idioti, samt en illusion af en væg, hvor der før var en åbning. Den anden patrulje består af en blond halvelver nekromantiker kvinde, som går mod ulvehulerne. Simon vifter med hendes kjoler og afslører vores position. Derefter er kampen igang. Simon slår Dødebesværgeren ihjel, med et stik til halsen, hvorefter en enkelt pil skyder halsen over på en af vampyrerne der fejlede i deres virke som livvagter. Den anden vampyr går hurtigt ned. En Stilhedszone, for at undgå forstærkninger, er det eneste Defekt rigtigt kan assistere med. Derefter går vi udenfor og får snakket med Asha, der før havde haft forvandlet sig til et dyr. Vi går derefter op til de andre ledere og begynder planlægningen af slaget. Vores plan gik ud på hovedsageligt at angribe murene med orkerne, imens vi lavede et snigangreb på tårnet hvor vampyren boede. Vores snigangreb lykkedes, men kampen mod Ulrik var hård. Han fik Hunden ned, samt hendes hund. Ulrik fremkaldte desuden en Iskæmpe, som slog mig da jeg forsøgte at buff'e den. Ulrik blev nedkæmpet. Diplomati: Lhazaar prinsedømmerne Efter likvideringen hentede vi dværgeguldet og begik os igennem bjergene. På den anden side kommanderede vi et par mindre, og usle sørøverskibe, under Simons alteego Don Carnage. De forskellige faktioner i Lhazaar var: "De gode Pirater", "De psykopatiske monster pirater" og "Vol's blods allierede-pirater". Vi fik en aftale på plads med De gode og psykopaterne hvor de fik benådninger mod at hjælpe. Vi besøgte desuden en klippeø i en tåge, hvor der var et hemmeligt skyggetempel. Her så vi dragen Grakusse, som senere knaldede med Magaga. Likvidering: Vol Vores angreb på pirat øen var ca. følgende: #Fjenden havde flyvene skibe. Vi angreb, men det blev ikke optimalt. #Vi fløj ind og landede på borgværnet #Blev spottet af mumier og en ond præst #Smadrede dem #Vol fløj sin vej. #Dragerne slås i himlene. Derefter tog vi mod Karnath for at smadre Vols blod noget mere. Vilkårlig Træfning: Vanvidsstenen Da vi tog til Karnath tog vi direkte ind i skoven Her var der en stor sten som fik kontrollen over Defekt. Da vi slog på stenen kom der zkørezombier ud. En af disse havde afskyelige vinger, pisk og krabberustning. Rustningen tog Simon på. Derefter ville han slå os ihjel. En kæmpe kom og hjalp ham. Så det lykkedes fint. De fleste blev taget til fange og slæbt ned i Undermørket. Her sprang de sig selv fri fra fængsel. Dødspatruljen har lige slået kæmpen ihjel og... Category:Gruppe